


When I Think About You

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lots of Cuddling, Off The Hook - Freeform, Pearl is very sensitive, marina is so pure I cry, so cute I can’t live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: When pearl realizes that she’s in love with her co-host Marina, she decides it’s time to come clean and tell her about her feelings, but she is afraid to the outcome.





	When I Think About You

The sun slowly peeked through the blinds as the light shone through into Marina’s room, slowly waking her up. She felt warmth on her eyelids as she slowly opened her eyes, she sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes vigorously, stood up, and started walking toward Pearl’s bedroom. As she was getting closer she noticed the door was cracked slightly, so she snuck in, trying not to make a sound, just in case Pearl was still asleep. Good thing she did to, it turns out she was asleep. Marina tip toed over to Pearls bed and sat on the left side of her, Pearl was out cold it seemed, her arms sprawled out to the sides with her head slightly turned, her chest moving up and down slowly signifying her light, gentle breathing, her jaw agaped ever so slightly, as a light snore left her.

 

“Shes still asleep?” Marina thought, she noticed that Pearl’s shirt was lifted slightly, so to wake her up, she gently nudged her side, but to no avail did she awaken, she tried poking her again, this time she did it in a spot that she knew would make her awaken, she added a small nuzzle to her gentle stroke along Pearl’s right side. Pearl’s eyes widened to the stroke of Marinas hand, as she shot up, with light blush along her cheeks.

 

“Hey! Y-You know I’m sensitive there!” Pearl said to Marina,with a slight chuckle in her speech and added embarrassment in her eye as she pulled her shirt down back into place.

 

“Exactly! That’s why I did it, I knew it would wake you up! And possibly get a laugh outta you!” Marina said cheerfully.

 

Pearl adored Marina, she thought she was the most beautiful and kind person in the world, she loved her, but..she doesnt feel like Marina would exept her, that is, if she ever told her how she felt.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Marina asked inquisitively as she put her hand on Pearl’s slender shoulder.

 

“I guess, same as always” Pearl said back in a low tone.

“Is something wrong?” Marina asked.

 

There was infact something wrong, but Pearl couldn’t tell her because it would reveal her ideal love for this beautiful precious octoling sitting right in front of her. Pearl sat staring into Marinas beautiful green eyes as they glistened to the light in the room, she was lost in the Octolings precious face as she felt her cheeks flush in a deep pink blush.

 

“Pearl?”

 

“Pearl!”

 

“Pearl are you okay?”

 

Marina said as she waved her slender hand in front of pearls face. Pearl looked to the left realizing that she got lost in Marina’s gorgeous eyes.

 

“You never answered my question Pearlie, are you alright?” Marina asked with a slight worry in her eye.

 

“Oh, yeah I’m alright”

 

Pearl felt like it was finally time to tell Marina the way she felt..she feared she might hate Pearl afterwards..but she had to get it off her chest. Marina looked to the left and was trying to find something to talk about, but before she could start speaking again, Pearl looked out to Marina as she’s placed her small pale white hand over Marina’s, and said

 

“Actually ‘Rina..there is something wrong” Marina and Pearls eyes met as Marina looked very concerned.

 

“Lately you might have noticed I’ve been...staring at you..a lot, and getting lost in your eyes when we talk, maybe blushing from time to time..” Pearl said as she blushed looking extremely embarrassed.

 

Marina looked at her with a wide eye expression looking slightly shocked yet intrigued to hear more, “well, if you have then..what I’m about to say will make sense”

 

Pearl looked very eager to tell Marina the truth, while blushing like crazy trying not to stare at Marina when finally the words came out..

 

“I..love you..a lot..”

 

when Marina heard this, she blushed profusely at the words that Pearl spoke.

 

“You..love me?” Marina said very lightly with a studder in her voice.

 

Pearl nodded slowly looking as If she was about to cry. “ Pearlie..I...love you too” said Marina.

 

Pearl looked at her with a very suprized expression and very wide eyes with her pupils glistening with light and exitment as she stared at Marina.

 

“You...do?” Pearl spoke using very little volume in her voice, as her speech stuttered

 

“ I have for a long time Pearlie...I just thought you would think I’m insane... Marina said looking slightly disappointed.

 

“I could never think that of you! I love you! When I think of you, I can’t get your cute little smile out of my head!”

 

Marina shook to the words that Pearl spoke intently

 

”really? You mean it?” Marina said quietly.

 

“yes, I do” said Pearl

 

Marinas face lit up with green hues of blush to the thought that Pearl actually loves her, with her smile growing wider by the second. Pearl hugged Marina super tight at her waist, Marina hugged back and whispered into Pearls ear “I love you” and before she knew it, Pearl fell asleep cuddled in Marinas tender arms. She smiled at her lovers sleeping form, and gently layed her head on Pearls.

...”Goodnight Pearlie~“

**Author's Note:**

> Yee this my first fic so yeah, tell me what you think in the comments. And I’d like to know what your favorite part is! Plz let me know too


End file.
